Love In Disguise
by loving'it4321
Summary: She is known as the cold itself. Remaining her inner peace is something the silver-haired girl is very good at. Except for one boy, that boy was boiling the anger inside of her once again, However that boy is also the love of her life! Yeah because he might be the only person walking on earth that was able to bring out her emotion, wether is it's bad or good she liked it.


Walking back to her room, she dragged her backpack in her hand but didn't felt the energy nor strength to pull it up, so it was dragging on the ground. She just came back from school and was tired like hell, besides.. a lot of homework was waiting for the silver-haired girl. Normal people would chill with friends, or sit down at the couch. However Suzuno wasn't that kind of girl, she wanted to be with people but somehow wasn't able to put on a normal conversation and always got the thought they hated her, she avoided people as much as possible. She had her reasons though, she was getting bullied from kid till nowadays.

She simply hated herself.

She opened the door of her room and entered, after closing the door again and putting it on its lock, she walked over to her mirror hanging on the wall. She looked at her pale emotionless face. The blood in her eyes, the pain behind her pride, her love in disguise. Yes, it was like the one in the mirror was her one and only friend. However... it was just herself in the mirror, nobody standing by her side. She herself was the only one who knew how she truly was, the truth in her lies, the guilt beneath her shame and the scars that remained through time.

She walked to her bed, thoughts hunting through her head, there was one person she loved. Yeah there was one, however he could be annoying as _HELL_! Yes, he was the only one able to make her boil in anger, maybe.. that's the reason she loved. She had that annoying tickling in her stomach when he was acting like a kid again, but once she saw his eyes those annoying tickling exchanged for somehow butterflies. She had laid down on her bed by now and was staring at the sealing, once again she felt the urge to hit something. But regaining her inner peace was something the icy girl was very good at.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Gazel! Dinner's ready!" Ulvida her older sister told from behind the door. It wasn't her real sister though, she lived in a Orphanage. "Hai." Suzuno softly replied, she got up and opened the door, seeing the blue-haired girl looking worried at her depressed face. "What?" She asked.

"N-Nothing, now come on everyone is waiting for us!" She smiled sweetly, though it was a fake one. Suzuno however didn't noticed it, it wasn't that the girl wasn't showing much emotion because she wanted to, it was like she forgotten her emotion and because of that she couldn't see the emotion behind other's as well. Making her the _cold_ girl. The only one who knew Suzuno's true self was somewhere deep within were the people from Sun Garden, because there once was a time they had seen her smiling.

~.~.~.~

"Ah Suzuno, finally!" Hitomiko said while putting the food on the table, in front of the starving kids. "Please take a seat dear, then we can eat!" She smiled. Suzuno nodded and went to sit on her place. "Enjoy your meal minna!" Hitomiko announced seeing as soon as she spoke those words everyone dived towards the food. Everyone... except the silver-haired girl who was staring in front of her, sighing at the childish behavior of her family. Hitomiko noticed it and walked her way. Suzuno snapped out of thoughts when she felt the warm hand on her shoulder. Turning around she found the careful eyes of her caretaker. "What's wrong Suzuno?" She asked patiently.

Suzuno nodded her head while saying: "Nothing."

"Well, I can see there is something, you know you can alway-"

"-Hitomiko-neesan! Nagumo's eating all the food!" Midorikawa screamed, making the woman to look up with a mad gaze covering her face, as soon as her furious eyes crashed the golden eyes of the said boy, her gaze turned even madder then before. "Nagumo Haruya, when are you gonna act like a adult for god's sake!" She yelled as she walked his way. The boy had by now stopped eating, however his mouth was all stuffed. "What?" He wanted to say, making almost all the food to leave his mouth.

"-GROSSSSS!" Rean exclaimed being the one sitting in front of him and got covered in his food, making the red-head laugh like mad. "Ha-! serves you right!" He giggled once the food in his mouth was gone. Hitomiko sighed laying her hands on her hips. "Jeez, Nagumo if you can't behave yourself then you can continue eating on your room!"

"Hai, Hai!" He whined playing a bit with his food. Rean stuck out his tongue making his eye to twitch, but this time he held himself.

_'It's like I'm living in a kindergarden sometimes. If I didn't knew these people were seventeen just like me, I'd believe they were ten or something.. It's like everyday the same.. -annoying..'_ Suzuno though continuing to eat her food, her cold gaze was looking at the red-head a few feet's away from her, still laughing like mad, then suddenly his eyes crashed hers in a flash. Just one freaking moment they crashed, however it was enough for her to get covered in red. She focussed on her food again and tried to let the blush disappear.

"Neh Suzuno?" She heard making her to finally look away from her food, surging for the person telling her name. "Yes _Hiroto_?" She said uninterested when she saw the red-head who was sitting next to her, covered with a sweet careful smile. His mysterious bright shining teal eyes were wondering why the girl in front of him was so quiet. Suzuno could see he wanted to ask her that so before he was able to ask her the question she already replied. "-Suzu-"

"-I'm fine!" she sighed, returned to gaze at her food again.

"Can you read minds or something?" He giggled, seeing the cold attitude of the silver-haired girl. "No, but I do read eyes.." She replied, still staring in front of her.

"Pretty cool, So how was school?" He asked, making the girl to look up again. Why would he be interested in that? People here knew she was getting bullied, maybe he disagreed on letting her suffer that way. "Why you ask?" She simply replied.

"Just curious!" He grinned again.

"School was like every day.. Excuse me!" She answered while standing up. With shadow covering her eyes she walked away from the worried Hiroto, his eyes following her until she disappeared from the room.

Suzuno walked away, back to her room again. When she finally reached her room, she heard someone walking upstairs. She gave the stairs a curious look seeing a red-head with golden eyes walking up. He looked irritated, yet a bit sad. "Suzuno? Whatcha doing here?" He asked when his eyes crashed hers.

"Skipping dinner." She replied. "What 'bout you?" She added raising a eyebrow.

"I got kicked out..." He sighed. "But why skipping? You can use some food!" He said pointing out to her belly.

"W-W-What do you mean?!" She flustered a bit angry, looking down at her belly. Nagumo walked closer, when he was standing next to her he grabbed for her shirt and pulled it up. "I mean that you're too skinny Suzuno!" He said deadly serious about his words. Suzuno became red, while desperately pulling her clothes back. "Moo, It's none of your business!" She said flighting into her room, locking the door.

"Guys don't like skinny girls, they like curves you know.." She heard from behind the door.

"As if I care a shit 'bout your likes of girls!" She yelled standing with her back against the door and she slowly sank down, ending up sitting on the ground with her head resting against the door.

"I said guys in generally."

"Go fuck off, I don't need your help!" She scolded again. "As if the childish behavior of _yours_ is what girls like!" She snapped back. A soft grin escaped the red-haired's mouth, loud enough for Suzuno to hear. "Maybe I don't want a girlfriend.."

"..."

"Can I come in?"

"What!?" Suzuno replied confused. "W-Why?"

"So we can talk.."

"Why would I talk to you?"

"So you can explain me why you're skipping dinner.."

"I-I'm not gonna tell you! JEEZ go away!"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Oh come on, what have I done!"

"Being you is enough!"

"That's harsh!"

"I'm harsh."

"I _like_ harsh people.."

"..." Suzuno's heart stopped beating when she heard those words. Where was that coming from, it's called being _too_ random. "Don't I get a reply?" He smirked.

"I don't care if you like it or not, it's me. Me being me is pretty normal and most people here are used to it, besides I do hate the childish side of you, so _no_ you cannot come in and I don't want to hear you anymore! Just go away. I don't need your help nor opinion!"

"Spicy!"

"What's wrong with you!?" She exclaimed, this time anger was about to take her over, this random shit from him was getting quite on her nerves. She stood up, opening the door with force, as she started to yell in his face. "GO AWAY! WHY DO YOU DO THIS!?" She yelled as hard as she could. However it just formed a evil grin on the boys face. "Why you're smiling idiot?" She pouted embarrassing.

"I'm the first in a long seeing a emotion coming from you!"

"Yeah because you're too damn annoying, besides it's not that you should be proud on seeing my _mad_ side!"

"Yeah whatever." He snickered.

"What whatever?! I'm serious!"

"So you're _not_ doing it because you _like_ me!" He smirked.

"Wha-... Why the fuck would I like you if I just scolded you. You're making no sense!"

"So if I kiss you, you're not going to like it?.."

"WHAT THE FUCK NAGUMO.."

"Should we try?"

"Okay, now you're serious worrying me. Did Atsuishi or Netsuha put something in your food.."

"Neh, I was born this way!"

"Well that's bad luck then." Suzuno then stepped forwards laying a hand on his forehead. "Whatcha doing?" He sweat dropped.

"You're hot, maybe you have a fever?.."

"Suzuno.. I'm always hot."

"Well there should be at least one reason for your odd behavior."

"You're acting just as odd as me."

"Am not!"

Nagumo rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're so hard to get through." His lips slowly curled up in a small grin. _"That's why I like you so much."_ He whispered softly so Suzuno wasn't able to hear his exact words. "What?" She asked, seeing he was getting a bit away from her. He turned around and wanted to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Suzuno asked confused.

Nagumo stopped walking, however he didn't turned around. "You don't want me to leave?" He asked curious.

"No-.. Well, yes.. but, I mean we were... uhm.. well.." The more nervous she got, the cuter she got as well. Nagumo smiled, his eyes twinkling to the ground, his heart pounding fast, his belly tinkling with his back still facing the girl. Yeah.. he loved this feeling, this feeling she gave him. He loved it, no.. he loved her. He turned around once again and when he reached the now totally confused Suzuno, he lay both his hands on her cheeks.

"W-W-What are you doi-" Suzuno wasn't able to finish her sentence because of two lips pressing against hers. With her eyes wide open she was trying to let the scene into her mind. No! It was impossible, her brains were shut out. She wasn't able to think besides the urge to kiss back. She saw he had his eyes closed, sternly pressing his lips against hers. She could fight her feeling how much she wanted, but she was never going to be able to defeat it. She automatically closed her eyes as well and participated in the kiss. Their lips moving along each other, Nagumo's hands combing restless through her hair. Suzuno's hands had by now landed on Nagumo as well. One holding his cheek, the other was caressing his neck. She held him tightly so he wasn't able to move away. No she was not letting him go anymore. She loved every little thing about him and this kiss.

Nagumo slowly stepped forwards and more and more, making him to end up pressing Suzuno against the door. Her body locked up between the piece of wood and his warm body. Nagumo lifted her a bit and she got his tip. She lifted her legs and printed them around Nagumo's waist. While Nagumo still pressed her against the door so she wouldn't fell down, he slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Without a doubt Suzuno caressed his tongue back with hers. As the kiss got wilder so got their body movements. Nagumo's hands slowly slipped down her sides and ending up holding her butt. This time his left hand surged for the door knob and when he found he opened it carefully.

Once the door was a bit open, he stepped forwards again. It was hard to walk with your eyes closed while kissing and holding someone, however it was like a piece of cake when you love it. So it was for Nagumo. Without any trouble he walked over to her bed and lay Suzuno softly down on it, making her lips to leave his. Suzuno was wondering how the hell she ended up laying on her bed, being to much into to loving kiss. But she didn't mind after all. She was laying on her back, when two golden eyes appeared above hers again with his warm body laying on top of hers. He smiled and she smiled back. Her hand slowly reached upwards and held his cheek, making both their smiled to increase.

Both moved forwards and crashed their lips again, this time immediately with tongue. Nagumo's legs were both on one side of Suzuno's hips. Suzuno's right hand was holding his cheek, her other was just laying sprawled on the bed. She felt how Nagumo's hand landed on her arm and slowly moved towards her hand, once he reached it, he entangled his fingers with hers. His other hand reached for her head again.

It felt like heaven! Yeah.

It continued another ten minutes, then they gently broke the kiss. They stopped with circling their tongues against each other, however their lips were still pressing against each other. Their eyes slowly opened staring right into each other's sparkling stunning eyes. Both lips curled up into a smile. It was even better to feel the smile then see it.

Nagumo gave her another sweet little kiss, and then moved his head a bit up. "You still don't like me?" He asked gently, while he gave her such a loving gaze, meanwhile he putted a couple of hairs behind her ears with his index finger, making her heart to flutter.

"Maybe a bit then!" She giggled. A single eyebrow raised on Nagumo's face. He started to tickle her like mad while saying: "Oh yeah, what 'bout now, do you like me now?" He smirked, tickling the girls side. Making her move like crazy. "HAHAHAHAHA NAGUMO STOP HAHAHAH STOP IT!" She laughed trying to get out of his grip, however he was still sitting on top of her, so she had no where to go. "Not before you confess!"

HAHAHAH OKAY HAHAHAH I-I-I HAHAHAH I LOVE YOU NAGUMO!" Nagumo's eyes grew wider, he was expecting her to like him, that was kinda obvious. But.. she just said 'love'...

"Y-Y-You... Love me?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Suzuno was covered in red. Just as fierce as Nagumo's head. "I -I love you Nagumo.."

Nagumo's startled face exchanged for the most happy face he possessed. The happiness he felt right now is indescribable. "I.. love you to Suzuno!" He smiled locking her up in a hug, his head next to hers. "I love you so much, though I thought those feelings were one sided." He whispered in her ear.

"I thought that as well!" She giggled cutely.

"You know, I always saw the the pain behind your pride, your love in disguise, the truth in your lies, the guilt beneath your shame and the scars deep in your heart, I was. No. I'm still worried about you! Every single day I ask myself why the beautiful girl is not smiling..."

"It's... a long story."

"I know, but there is finally something I can do to get you away from that darkness, Suzuno... Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"W-What?.. Y-You're sure about that? I mean, I'm kind of a nerd and you're quite.. popular.."

"Suzuno I couldn't care less. I love you and in my eyes you're the most wonderful person walking on earth."

"Yes. Yes I wanna be your girlfriend!" She smiled. Nagumo's heart stopped beating at that point. She finally opened up her heart to him.

He finally... _finally_ got to see the real Suzuno again after that bloody long time of darkness.

* * *

**That's it, it's a one shot! Okay, I know I wouldn't be publishing any more stories, however this one is finished and I'm already writing new chapter for Hypnotizing eyes!**

**So I still hope you like it, and please leave a review! ^.^**


End file.
